The following conventional technologies are known as a method for connecting a tube to an end of a zeolite separation membrane or sealing the end.
Patent Document 1 describes a tube end connection structure having a ceramic tube containing a zeolite film, a metal tube connected to the ceramic tube, and an elastic or flowable material applied over outer surfaces of one end of the ceramic tube and one end of the metal tube.
Patent Document 2 proposes a composition for sealing an end of an inorganic separation membrane, which exhibits airtightness and strength at a high temperature, contains 15 to 20 wt % of SiO2, 3 to 5 wt % of Al2O3, 15 to 25 wt % of B2O3, and 55 to 65 wt % of PbO, and has a softening point of 400° C. to 600° C.
Patent Document 3 describes a method containing screwing a fixing member, thereby pressing a ring-shaped sealant (O ring/metal ring) to clog an end of a tube-shaped separation member.
Patent Document 4 propose a porous ceramic body composed of an alkali-free glass, which contains 55 to 65 mol % of silica, 1 to 10 mol % of zirconia, and at least one alkaline-earth metal oxide selected from the group consisting of calcia, baria, and strontia, and is substantially free from zinc oxide.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-88079    Patent Document 2: JP-A-10-180060    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2005-313156    Patent Document 4: JP-A-2006-263498